The Misadventures of Tequilaward & Bashful Bailey
by EdwardAndBailey
Summary: It all started with a bar, a chance meeting, dirty drinks and one night that would change everything.


**THE MORNING AFTER: **

**How it all began**

**~ Bailey's POV ~**

The annoying sounds of club music filled the room and I struggled to wake up enough to trace the source. It was my phone.

I sleepily crawled to the foot of the bed and fished my phone from my jeans. It was Bella, insisting I come meet her at a friend's house immediately. As she babbled on, I sat back on the bed, trying to get my bearings. Where was I? Glancing to the other side of the bed, my heart stopped as memories of the night before flooded my mind.

Edward.

Bella had introduced us and a night of flirting had quite quickly gotten out of hand. We'd had what I thought was the best sex ever in his office, but it wasn't until he got me back to his place that I learned I'd only just begun to understand how amazing sex could be. Watching him sleep, I felt a tightening in my chest. "No Bai," I told myself, I was not going to get attached after a one-night stand. The problem was, it seemed it was too late for that. All I wanted was to lie back down beside him and wiggle my way back into his arms. Knowing he saw me as nothing more than a random woman he'd picked up in his bar made me feel ill. What had I done? I didn't have one-night stands!

Trying to push my jumbled thoughts aside, I agreed to meet Bella. After disconnecting the call, I quickly dressed, then sat on the edge of the bed watching Edward sleep as I put on my shoes. He looked so peaceful and incredibly sexy. Leaving his bed was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Reluctantly, I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. Glancing back over my shoulder, I quickly walked back to the bed, softly kissing his lips as he slept. I did not want to leave; I wanted to kiss him until he woke and made love to me.

Made love to me? Where did that come from?

As I drove across town, Edward consumed my thoughts. It was as if our bodies had been designed just for each other's. He had made me feel things I didn't know were possible. And it wasn't just the mind-blowing sex. It was as if we had a connection; something more than just our physical need for each other. Who was I kidding? This wasn't a romance novel. Edward had given me a night I'd never forget, but that was it. Hell, he probably wouldn't even remember my name in a few days. Again, I felt queasy at the thought of being just a notch on his bedpost.

I spent the afternoon on a stranger's couch, a glass of wine in my hand. Bella and Alice chatted around me, and I hoped I was smiling and nodding at the appropriate times. My mind was still with Edward, feeling his lips at my neck, writhing beneath him as he gave me the greatest pleasure I'd ever known. When asked how my night had been, I'd said it was amazing, but offered no further details. What we had shared seemed too intimate – too special to gossip about.

All I could think of was Edward, those eyes that stared into mine as if he could see my soul. I had to know if I was just another fuck to him or if what I was sure I'd felt between us had been real.

Gathering every ounce of courage I had, I drove back to the bar with Bella in tow. I am pretty sure I stopped breathing when he walked towards me, looking all-the-world like he was glad to see me.

**~ Edward's POV ~**

The light coming through the window was almost blinding. I had no idea what time it was, but it had to be late in the morning at least. It wasn't surprising really, considering that I had been awake until somewhere around 6am, when I had virtually passed out from exhaustion.

My body screamed for sleep; my eyes burned and my mind felt sluggish. Everything was a haze, my world a total blur around me. But once the memories from the night before began filtering through my consciousness, I was suddenly aware that I was alone in my bed; the sheets and pillows showing evidence that someone had slept there.

And that someone had left without a word as I slept.

"Bailey…" Her name escaped my lips as a whisper, but the feelings that that one word conjured within me were intense and surprising.

Rolling onto my back, throwing my arm over my eyes, my brain worked frantically to figure out what had happened.

I mean, it wasn't as if I hadn't had a one-night stand before. I had. Although, after the other two times, I had been left unwilling to go there again. Yes, it was only two other times. Anonymous sex just wasn't my thing. I'd decided that if I were going to be with someone like that, then I'd want to have something more than just a fleeting physical attraction. The sick feeling and emptiness that always seemed to accompany the morning after just wasn't worth it, and I wasn't interested leading anyone on, or trying to fool myself that it was anything more than fucking for the sake of it.

So, to find myself aware of the fact that I was now alone in my bed after a night filled with the most amazing sex I had ever had – and yes, I have had sex other than the previously stated occasions – was disheartening to say the least.

I can't explain it, but it had felt like something more. I had gotten my hopes up, only to have them crushed in the light of day.

My mind was cruelly playing re-runs of last night, as if to show me what I wasn't able to hold on to. Her long legs wrapped around me, her body covered in sweat. The taste of her on my tongue as I licked, sucked and nipped at her skin. Her long golden hair spilled down her arched back as she writhed against me. I was struggling to hold onto my sanity by the barest of threads, and I had no idea how I would ever move past this feeling – a tightening in my chest as I thought about her, as well as in my boxers.

This girl was going to haunt me. I just knew it.

From the moment I had first met her, my eyes were only for her. So shy and reserved, she held a mystery that seemed to draw me in, made me want to discover what she may be hiding behind that alluring smile.

So, I did the first thing that came to mind – I flirted shamelessly, allowing my dirty self take over. She smiled and flirted back, only fueling my desire for her. It wasn't just her fuck-hot body and stunning face that captured my attention; this girl was smart and didn't really take my shit. She challenged me in ways that I'd never experienced, and I'd liked it. Probably a little too much.

Who was this girl who had, in the space of less than 12 hours, completely turned my perfectly ordered world upside-down?

I got up, showered and resolved to try to forget her. Surely, if she'd left without saying goodbye, then she mustn't be interested. But I was continually drawn back to the fact that there had been something that had passed between us, I was sure of it.

There was a connection, and there was simply no denying it. It was like a tangible force surrounding us; the atmosphere humming with sexual energy. And the sex… it was fucking amazing. The fact that this seemingly unassuming girl was such a tiger in bed only added to her appeal, and mystique.

And the painful swelling within my pants…

By the time I had left my apartment, heading towards the bar I own, the last person I expected to see was Bailey. And she wasn't alone.

Of course, she had to have been with Bella.

It made sense, I suppose. Bella had introduced us. We had laughed. We had flirted. Hell, we'd even made out a little, but it wasn't as if Bailey was unaware of this. She'd been there when it had happened. She had even gotten in on a little girl-on-girl action.

Alright, so I'd done shit with another girl, but there was never a moment that my mind had stopped focusing on Bailey, desiring her above all else. And when Bella had to leave unexpectedly, well, let's say that I took advantage that this opportunity had afforded me.

The sexual tension only increased between us, and it seemed that this beautiful, sweet, sexy girl wanted me almost as much as I wanted her. So, I made my move, resulting in a crazy night of wild fucking and intense longing.

Damn. I was so completely and undeniably fucked.

Seeing her again, after everything that had happened between us, was like someone had sucked all the air from the atmosphere. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The only thought in my head was that all I wanted was Bailey, and I was scared as fuck that she'd turn and run at the sight of me.

With all the awkwardness of a nerdy, zit-riddled teen about to ask the hottest girl in school out on a date, I approached her, reminding myself that I was a 25 year old man, not a horny 15 year old boy. Although, in all honesty, she did manage to elicit the exact same reactions from me… an instant boner at the mere thought of her and the desire to jerk off incessantly.

"Morning, ladies…" was about all I could manage. My throat was dry, and I could feel my voice trembling slightly. I was just hoping like hell that it didn't go all squeaky on me, because that would be just fan-fucking-tastic right about now.

"Hey there, sexy!" she replied with a wink. A fucking wink. Did she have any idea what she was doing to me?

I swear to God, my stomach flipped at the mere sound of her voice, all flirty and slightly breathy. The fact that it seemed to conjure up memories of the way she moaned and spoke to me in a similar tone as I fucked her only hours earlier, did not help things.

God, this girl was going to kill me, and I would die a thousand times over if I could just have one more night with her. The idea alone was a torture. Was I ever going to get that chance again?

It was then that her words from the night before hit me.

_I hope we can do it again sometime. And maybe with Bella?_

The only thing that I could think about was the fact that she seemed to want it. She wouldn't have brought it up otherwise, would she?

The night before, they had been dancing together, kissing, grinding and touching each other. It was fuck-hot because they were putting on a private show, just for me. Although, I couldn't help but notice that they both seemed to get off on the whole thing. Yeah, girl-on-girl is hot as hell – and they knew it.

I wasn't opposed to the idea, I mean, what guy in their right mind would be? But, to be honest, I was only really interested if Bailey was involved. It was almost as if all other females were quickly losing their appeal.

And that was too fucking scary to contemplate.

Trying to distract them from noticing the major wood that I managed to be sporting, I quickly unlocked the doors, inviting them in. Making my way to the safety of the bar, which thankfully would conceal any further embarrassing issues downstairs, I went straight to making myself a very strong coffee, before offering any to my surprise visitors.

"How are you looking so chipper?" I asked Bailey, realizing that she indeed looked amazingly beautiful; her skin almost glowing as a slight blush colored her cheeks. I, on the other hand, was sure I looked like death. I sure as hell felt like it.

Her response was quiet, a little more color filling her face as she spoke. "Well, because I had a very good time with you."

Then why the fuck had she left this morning without saying anything? And why the fuck has she turned up at the bar now, flirting and blushing and making me want her even more than I already did?

I had no answer to any of it, and it was driving me insane. She was driving me insane. I loved it and hated it in equal measures.

I was so fucked.

**Author's Notes:**

**The stories we post here may not be in chronological order and it is unlikely there will be more than one chapter per story, but every story we do post will be about Edward and Bailey. So, make sure you add an Author Alert, rather than a story one, for this reason.**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you review and tell us what you think. **


End file.
